muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Superior-chan
__TOC__ Expand to view older dialogue (2012 ~ 2013) EF-2000 Typhoon Why did you remove this picture from the EF-2000 article? You uploaded and added this image to that article in the first place after all. BTW: Are sprites from TDA and other Age games uploaded somewere? I did manage to find those from Muv Luv, Alternative, Faraway Dawn and Altered Fable but for other games I can only find event cg withouth things like TSF sprites. LoliconSuspect (talk) 05:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) The so-called Typhoon sprites weren't actually Typhoon sprites at all, but ESFP sprites; there a whole set of ESFP sprites from Chronicles 01 with the Rain Dancers squadron logo on them. Not really much, I know, but I don't want it to become a point of contest in the future. I've decided to put it back as the ESFP, but thanks for asking anyways. There's a massive collection of sprites on mediafire, uploaded by a person on /m/... I thought I'd go digging through to see what I can find. Superior-chan 09:15, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After Regarding your work on TDA: Generations will sing of your awesomeness.Unin (talk) 17:24, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha, thanks, but the articles for both 00 and 02 could still use with alot of cleaning up. I'm trying to avoid turning them into a word-for-word account, but some of the conversations have pretty cryptic means that can't be summarized well within a sentence. Superior-chan (talk) 01:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Force Organization Logos Hey superior-chan! can you tell me where did you get the images of force and organization logos? Also, i think you've played at least muv luv extra, unlimited, and alternative. So I want to ask, is it a problem for me to keep on watching total eclipse? I mean, will I be spoiled of alternative if i keep on watching the anime? So far i've only played extra meiya's route, and I don't want to be spoiled. One of my friend said right now total eclipse's timeline is closing to alternative's timeline, and the ending of total eclipse might be the same with the ending of alternative. Anyway, thank you for your contribution on this wikia, now i know a lot more about muv luv, TSF, and other stuff hehe. There are others who've contributed equally if not more than me, and it's thanks to them too that the information here is accurate as can be. For the emblems, you can get them here. It's not exactly official source, but the accuracy of the work is almost identical to the original. Anyways, Total Eclipse ends somewhere late in the month of September in 2001 in the Alternative universe. Alternative's events don't start until October 22nd 2001, so there's no risk of spoilers there. Of course, this is not accounting for anime-original footage, so they might include some fanservice there or something. There shouldn't be anything overtly spoiler-ish though.Superior-chan (talk) 10:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Silvio Orlandi Can you provide any info on TE Mondays fight club.png ? What is this "Enhanced Human"? Unin (talk) 01:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) This one is Gabgrave's area of expertise. All I know is in MLA Chronicles Rebirth, Silvio was given physical enhancements after parts of him got eaten by the BETA; stuff like enhanced artificial muscles, metal alloy bone structures, cybernetically augmented sight. Sorta like Kamen Rider-1/Rider-2/V3... well, most of the Showa Riders at any rate. Apparently said modifications are strong enough to go up against an exoskeleton-equipped and neural-enhanced trooper. Superior-chan (talk) 01:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Marine Corps Rank System You're right about the rank thing Iunno what I was thinking there. Cheers for the correction Shiranui-kun (talk) 16:27, November 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Ranking can get pretty confusing, since ML's rank system and force structure regarding TSFs is essentially an infantry team (2 men/TSFs as fire-&-maneuver team and element respectively), but scaled to tank doctrine size (4 tanks/TSFs in one platoon, and so on and so forth), and given the rank system of fighter pilots (only officers are allowed as pilots, but they start combat piloting duties from as low as 2LT, as opposed to LT or higher as is the norm for an air force). Character Infobox Regarding the character infobox templates, I realize we have two kinds: compare and contrast Yuuya's to Matsukaze's as an example. I was wondering if the template should include things like body size; it's either the same all across the board (Dare I call Kyouzuka fat?) or very vague descriptions that can be easily told from full-body shots. Same goes for hair and eye color when it's already in the picture. Perhaps they can be combined into "Distinguishing Features", which can either be left empty (in Yuuya/Matsukaze's case, but character quirks are welcome too), something more (In Christopher/Hibiki's case, "Scar on left temple" and "small-sized" respectively) or just dropped from the infobox entirely; that information can be gotten from the information bar's representative images and others, or included in the character description. Having a TSF section inside can go both ways, since most of the characters on the wiki have piloted two or more machines at one point of their lives. But things like callsigns are a bit nebulous, since Yuuya is the only character I can remember offhand that uses two, and the information would be more fitting on the pages of their military units. Any alternate suggestions for (or against) this change? Superior-chan (talk) 01:08, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Body size was something of a placemarker until better information could be added. I wasn't the one who started it, but if there's no humour value added by it I think it's a widely unnecessary inclusion by now. The only situation I could imagine it finding use would be to contrast Extra Takeru ("thin") and Alternative Takeru ("muscular"), which aren't apparent from his portrait. Although, that could also be applied to any Extra/Unlimited character who didn't go through conscription. Hair/eye color is similar, but I can think of one specific case where it clarifies ambiguity - Meiya's hair and eyes are a hue of purple, but she's widely thought to have blue hair. I love its inclusion on the 00 Unit article. This information doesn't have to be standardized, so I see merit in having personalized infoboxes for characters like Yuuya (where callsign is relevant) or Hibiki. Heparin (talk) 06:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks for the reply. Superior-chan (talk) 10:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Categories The Gag Article is a category reserved for Muv-Luv-centric fan reactions, memes, and other random stuff that doesn't fit in with the established story or plot; alot of them, almost all, in fact, are fan reactions, otherwise you would have seen Haiburu inside as well. AMERICA and YAMATO DAMASHII are two completely fan-written articles, with the barest of reference to the main story, and mostly for mirth value. I kind of had a hand in them myself. I mean, if a Japanese soldier in the game actually screamed "Dammit AMERICAAAAAAAA, not again!" or Sagiri actually said "You cannot beat my yamato damashii!", then it would be part of the story. Superior-chan (talk) Thanks,made it clear. F-23FTW (talk) 04:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) 2.5th & Quasi-3rd (Su-37) Is the Su-37 a 準三世代戦術機　Or a 2.5世代戦術機？I don't have IW so. F-23FTW (talk) 01:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't have IW on hand now (not at home), but I do remember the Soviets outright calling it their third-generation TSF, which was changed when the Terminator was classified as 2.5世代戦術機 in the West. There is no mention of quasi-. That said, I have a completely unrelated question from Euro Front. Do they ever specify what DANCCT (or 異機種・異国籍部隊間連携訓練 as it appears in several of the Euro Front TSFiA articles) actually stands for in English? Superior-chan (talk) 02:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Best I can work it down to (and that is streeeetching because I'm assuming it's actually an english acronym) is Directorate of Allied Nations Coordinated Combat Training. Shiranui-kun (talk) 02:50, January 7, 2013 (UTC) If you translate it, literally translates as Different Nations Joing training force.IDK if it's the legit def. so I'll check it out later on EF but can you wait a day or so? I'm kinda busy right now and I don't have the EFbook around me. F-23FTW (talk) 09:13, January 7, 2013 (UTC) @F-23FTW Take your time, there's no rush. @Shiranui-kun I based it off the original meaning of DACT (Dissimilar Air Combat Training). 異機種 gives me heterogeneous, which is a synonym of D'issimilar; I tried working up from there but the results are nebulous at best. The last I saw of it in Arcadia, all the book did was to display DANCCT in ultra-small font over 異機種・異国籍部隊間連携訓練; there's not even a distinction for which letter represents which group of characters. Superior-chan (talk) 14:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) If you're willing to take the Engrish version I came up with, it worked out as Different Allied Nations Co-ordianted Cross Training. The kanji seems to imply not just regular combat training but a distinct focus on working with units from different nations with different tactics and getting them to co-ordinate. The D could definitely stand for Dissimilar though given the context and it's separation from the rest of the sentence. Shiranui-kun (talk) ??:??, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Back guys,ugh college work.Might take a few hours to completely analyze it from top to bottom. F-23FTW (talk) 04:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) I thoroughly checked lost arcadia but it only gives the Japanese definition. But defining and translating it from Japanese,this is what I got for the English translation, Heterogenous/Dissimilar Equipment Multi-Nation Combined Cooperation Training . That's my own translation of 異国籍部隊間連携訓練. Also something caught my eye recently on this wiki, pages like this(other many more similar pages) http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/GR , do we really need 10 pages worth of information on Valgern- On? Or it be better if all the info are gathered in one page. Resolved. F-23FTW (talk) 04:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help. We'll just wait and see what Euro Front brings. About the GR, just my two cents, but it does have rather substantial information; this is a wiki about all things from the trilogy and subsequent sidestories after all. Ultimately alot of the short pages have the potential to be filled with information, so for the time being they're still being left as it is. I mean, pages like this, this and the three IJN officers along with quite a few other pages like this would probably be better off in a separate "Minor Characters/Technology" page, but seeing as how Muv-Luv works transcend time and space (Palus Emei from Chicken Divers appears in TSFiA Cross Operation Vol. 1 alongside Tarisa in testing the F-5G and Christopher somehow manages a boatload of material despite having zilch said about his past). The only case that requires a combination would be the small TSF technologies like Fly-By-Wire/-Light that are just as they are described, with little to no chance of sudden changes in canon. Superior-chan (talk) 05:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Resheph Test Flight Concerning the Resheph test Flight, I got the info from Episode 15 of the Anime. I'm assuming there a "Test Flight" though. Stabber ApSig 02:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification. Can't see shit with internet streams...Superior-chan (talk) 02:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Character Infobox (Re:) I noticed that you made some changes in the infobox in Michiru's page. Is this the new infobox template that you are talking about in your talk page? I used Takeru's infobox as a template for whatever character infoboxes I made. Should I continue using it in the future or should I use yours? Also some info that I added is missing was because it was incorrect or because of the new template? M9M7F4 (talk) 20:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, I would say to use the new template for the sake being compact, but it doesn't matter much. Ultimately the only ones I am going to actively change are characters related to TDA; perhaps someday it'll be applied to the other characters if no one finds any problems with it. About the missing information, it was a page source error. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. Superior-chan (talk) 23:45, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Issue I noticed that you removed some info from a couple of trivias on TSF page I made about their similarities with the real life machines. Was there a problem with what I posted? The info about the real life airplanes was correct, if that was your problem. I'm asking in order to improve my posts in the future. M9M7F4 (talk) 14:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I usually use the Trivia subheading for more (for lack of a better word) "outstanding" pointers between the TSFs and their real-life counterparts. An example is the XG-70 page, where the similarities between the XG-70 and the XB-70 aren't as readily apparent both visually and in historical detail, or the F-16/Project Prominence pages. Things like the J-35 being real-life planes, well, this is as par on course for 80% of TSFs, there really isn't a need to mention it just for the sake of having a Trivia segment. As an example, a case could be made for the J-35 and JA-37's "true and historical" designations being Saab 35 and Saab 37 respectively, but if that's the case then the link should go to "Saab 35" rather than the Trivia section being used to tell others than "the TSF J-35 is called the J-35 in the real world". The Trivia section is to point them to the differences between TSF and plane, and not spoonfeed them all the information on the real-world equivalents. If we were to start doing that, then we might as well do it for them all. But you're doing excellent by all means, keep it up. Superior-chan (talk) 15:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I completely forgot about my posts about the Swedish jets and I don't know what was I thinking at that time adding something so apparent at the page. I'm sorry about that. Actually, my concern was the trivia in the X-29 and MiG-31 pages. Were they another example of spoonfeeding information or was there another problem with those posts? Thanks for your time M9M7F4 (talk) 15:58, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes to both. Perhaps a point could be made for the X-29 being modified F-5s as opposed to the mismash it is in the Muv-Luv universes. Considering how the MiG-31 panned out like the way its counterpart did I don't think it's necessary. Superior-chan (talk) 02:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) You said you needed help with something on the UN page I can help you out with the jpn translations. Tell me what it is. F-23FTW (talk) 07:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Well fug, it was an offhand comment. But I do need help though, would you be willing if I passed you a scanned page of IW and the related words document so you can help me iron out any translation mistakes this weekend? Superior-chan (talk) 12:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC) No problem. F-23FTW (talk) 23:57, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Are you going to send it to me? F-23FTW (talk) 04:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm currently not at home due to work. Apologies, but I can only upload the document this weekend. Superior-chan (talk) 10:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ''Article and picture. If you have any confirmation needed for anything, just drop me a message. For example, the 軍 in 国連統合軍 is translated as "Force" rather than "Army" because "Force" appears on more UN-related items like unit badges and such. Superior-chan (talk) 16:34, March 22, 2013 (UTC) '' NP,I have a shit load of course work so I'll be busy during the weekdays. F-23FTW (talk) 09:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Got the docx und the pics. Give me three days. F-23FTW (talk) 06:45, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Where can I send you the revised docs? F-23FTW (talk) 14:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ''If you don't have Google Drive, you can send it to onesangheili@hotmail.com Superior-chan (talk) 15:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) '' ''Sent it to ya F-23FTW (talk) 17:41, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Character Categories Should they be further divided into Category: Characters(Total Eclipse), Category: Characters(The Day After), Characters(Schwarzmarken)... and so on and so forth? Superior-chan (talk) 12:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea, it lets visitors search for characters quickly and see which series characters appear in. Heparin (talk) 01:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll get to it. Thanks for the quick reply. Superior-chan (talk) 10:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC) '' TDA VN Summaries Deletion O_o You deleted the TDA info pages, where are you going to post them or what will you do with them? I was reading them at the same time as the VN in case i didn't understand something correctly >_< 02:19, March 30, 2013 (UTC)GDGL I'll put them up somewhere else, probably by tomorrow, but I think you would have better luck just reading the VNs than trying to match them and the error-ridden summaries. Superior-chan (talk) 02:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) And if anyone still cares, this is it: link Superior-chan (talk) 14:06, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Age April fool jokes translations. Hey if you don't mind can you help me out with the April Fool joke translations? Help me out as in post more pics on this wikia so I can translate it. F-23FTW (talk) 18:45, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ''Bar the "0401 page not found" image, those are already all the pictures I have. I wasn't home on April 1st, so I didn't have the chances to save the webpages; I got these images only after searching the internet. Superior-chan (talk) 02:33, April 14, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean by Bar exactly, I kinda get it but. Other then that I managed to screenshot two pages only... for some reason I might of kept on pressing the wrong button so it didin't capture the pages. I'm currently translating those right now. F-23FTW (talk) 03:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I only have one image left, and it's the "0401 page not found" image with all the Haiburu on it, so I've left it out. I don't know what browser you prefer, but just for info, if you're using FireFox, you can save the entire web page, complete with HTML codes, images and the words used within, and open it again from your desktop even without internet connection, or even if the website itself had reverted to its previous configuration. Superior-chan (talk) 04:18, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh,I see and Thanks, didn't know that. I can't pull out the pages, cause I might of accidentally went incognito/private browsing that day cause I can't find anything from the browsing history. F-23FTW (talk) 04:50, April 14, 2013 (UTC) IW US Translation Would you be interested in another translation check/cleanup? This time it's the USA article from Integral Works. If you're interested, this is the article. Superior-chan (talk) 04:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) It is official on my task list. F-23FTW (talk) CG Where did you get the CGs from TE? Also did That KimiNozo Guy reupload his stuff including CGs? LoliconSuspect (talk) 07:33, May 29, 2013 (UTC) That is correct. Superior-chan (talk) 07:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Thx. LoliconSuspect (talk) 09:50, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Gallery While any kind of image is welcome on user pages, I have to respectfully request for you to not post model kit images on TSF articles; given their customizability and designs, they can't be used as representative pictures, and such images set a precedence for the gallery to becoming an image dump, which I would like to avoid with the TSF pages. Superior-chan (talk) 17:13, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thank you! (But I see it's perfectly fine in Gundam Wikia) Oh, and do you know how to get rid the Table of Contents on the Main Page? Fireminer (talk) 23:33, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Gundam Wikia has their own preferences, but for Muv-Luv, because of the customizablity of model kits, I want to avoid showcasing non-canonical images; eg. sure the Fuji TFTG adopted the Type-04s in 2003, but one in Soviet camo colors has never appeared, and the Type-04 was never said to be adopted by the entire Fuji TFTG either. No doubt they're cool, but the Appearance, Gallery, and Lineart sections should be for showcasing representative images of the TSF/Character/article in question, and not to turn it into an image hosting gallery (for example this , which while a very detailed article about the subject in question, has a needlessly large image pool) Superior-chan (talk) 04:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Date! Hey, do you remember the exact date that this wiki was created? Fireminer (talk) 23:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Last I remember, 11th of August, 2011. Or somewhere around that date. Superior-chan (talk) 01:00, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, then some history information: Who is the founder of this wiki? Who is the current Admin? Fireminer (talk) 09:37, July 2, 2013 (UTC) The founder is Heparin. Current admins are AgroTC and Blood-1. Superior-chan (talk) 15:50, July 2, 2013 (UTC) tables Do you know of any other way to "equalize" the space inbetween vertical columns when a table is used? Superior-chan (talk) 02:23, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm accessing the wiki from my phone atm, so i cant verify if thi os even a feature, but are generating the table via some wiki based utility, or just html code? can you specify what you'd like to achieve? (maybe make the table how you want it to look in excel or paint and then link a screenshot?)--Unin (talk) 12:28, July 5, 2013 (UTC) You can compare the way the table looks in 12/5 Incident and the original on Template:Battlebox. It was created by another wikia member; I thought it was an interesting feature in helping to keep a clear idea on combatants, dates, locations and end results without them being lost in the proceedings of the battle overall, so I added it in. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like the Infobox on Character/TSF pages; the Battlebox could not be edited in visual mode, so I went into Source mode to insert the required information. Most of it is working fine except on the section under "Known Belligerents"; the spaces between the two fighting parties are not equal. It's not so bad on 12/5, but on the other pages I've tested, one side usually ends up taking more than 3/4 of the allocated space. Superior-chan (talk) 15:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC) The simplest solution I can think of off the top of my head, to fix all battle boxes, is to make a pair of images, each the same horizontal dimensions, that force the table to make each column the same (minimum) width. this could as simple as two 1px high invisble lines, or a pair of nice "aggressor" and "defender" lable images. --Unin (talk) 17:34, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Ive fixed 12/5, as well as the battlebox template, by adding a pair of invisible spacers (File:150x1_spacer.png), and changing the valign of table columns to "top" (fixing resulting floating content in the center of the column)". ideally, we'd want to use css and div tags, though I'm not sure if wikia supports it, so I just went with a quick and simple spacer. If someone wants to add a "fixed width" to the wikia.css, I think something like this would work: and content more content --Unin (talk) 19:13, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I never thought using an image would align them; I would have used it as an excuse to put in small images of the national flags right beside the names. That was a splendid idea; thanks. Superior-chan (talk) 00:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) '' Flags sound like an excelent idea. Or perhaps unit badges. I'm in up to my eyeballs resizing sprites in photoshop, but if I find the time, I'll try to make a set. If its something we want to pursue as a wiki, might I suggest a standard of 150x75 pixels with the flags/emblems scaled to fit by their largest dimension, centered , with transparant padding if it lacks a 2:1 aspect ratio. This way no matter what the image content is, the horizontal spacing is preserved. ''Either way, it was just a query of curiosity on my part. Muv-Luv has way too little settings-related images (it must be tiring for them to have to draw new art for all the Cross-Operation books, despite the good quality of said pictures), and I can't really foresee this being a new feature; personally, I think it's too much trouble to be worth it. Superior-chan (talk) 04:54, July 6, 2013 (UTC) '' Pictures If you need any material from TSFiA, just let me know. Managed to get my hands on all 6 + EuroFront, and I've set aside a decent budget for future volumes. _____________________________ I don't have anything in mind at the moment, so do add images or material according to what you originally had in mind. I do have TSFIA as well, but I'm still trying to get satisfactory scans from them. The larger pictures, especially the Tomcat in book #6, is an example. Superior-chan (talk) 09:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Roger, I'll try to add in images of the Vermillion Sword in a couple of weeks once I get my stuff out of storage TSF Tabletop game. I'm making a MuvLuv tabletop roleplaying mechanics and I have a few questions about TSF. 1) How good are actually F-18/Super Hornet and F-16? Is F-16C Block 52 a similiar to F-15C, but with shorter operation time and range and can't compare to Strike Eagle and Super Hornet? (That supposedly are almost equal, maybe Strike Eagle just a bit better) 2) How about 2.5/Quasi 3rd generation compared to low tier 3rd generation (Shiranui,EF,Rafale,Takemikazuchi-C) and each other? I mean, is Strike Eagle capable of fight against Silent Eagle or Rafale without being utterly trashed like these poor F-15 against F-22? 17:19, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Milten 1a) Yes, the F-16D Block 52 has a shorter operation range, ammo capacity, and endurance, as it is not only produced to fill up number gaps, it's also for export, meaning that due to political and security reasons, the F-16's base model was purposely made weaker for all the aforementioned reasons. The F-16D upgrade, if you're going to stat that, should also be reflected as having lower performance than the F-15E. However, balanced out by that is improved maneuverability, cheaper production costs, and reduced weight. In a straight fight against each other the F-15E would likely win, but the F-16D would be better in a close-quarters fight against the BETA as compared to the F-15E, but only by a relatively small margin. It's all very situational. 1b) Yes, the F-15E and F-18E/F are similar in performance. The only difference is their launch mode; F-15Es require assault ships to carry them close to shore, while F-18E/Fs can be launched from carriers, keeping their mothership out of laser range most of the time. The F-18E/F would likely have higher maneuverability than the F-15E due to its shoulder thrusters, but the F-15E's true strength comes from it being the only 2.5G production TSF purposely specced to also be able to fight TSF opponents (a carryover from its F-15C lineage). 2a) Quasi means that it uses 3G tech to improve 2G units, while 2.5G means that they further improve upon 2G tech to a unit; as a result, the line blurs, because the performance gap within 2.5, Quasi-3, and Low 3 is quite close. They shouldn't be taken as a complete power ranking, because a base Shiranui is still more maneuverable than an F-15ACTV due to its Jump Unit and design attributes. Of course, if it's between an F-4E and a F-18E/F, then the outcome is clear. 2b) Low 3G is only really the Shiranui, because it was the first 3G unit to be in production in 1994, nearly four years ahead of the next 3G, the Rafale, in 1998. The others are good enough to be the standard for 3G units (Typhoon, Rafale, and Takemikazuchi-C), which is why Japan was scrambling to upgrade their Shiranui via the XFJ Program. Most of the human-to-human fights in Muv-Luv UL and Alt. focus on the pilots rather than the machine proper; I'll list a few examples for information's sake. Sagiri won over Walken in 12/5 Incident, but the former had home ground advantage for both machine and man, was comparatively skilled, and took out the latter in close combat, who had his weapons locked due to sabotage, even though he was in a TSF specced for anti-TSF combat. In TDA's 8th Border Battle, Walken managed to evade Sagiri multiple times in an area seeded with sensors; this time it was Sagiri in a Rafale vs Walken in the F-22A, and their fight was fairly equal. Marimo took out a Type-94 with an F-4J in 12/5 Incident, but she was exploiting an opening caused by Kei and Chizuru in Type-97s, training units based off the Type-94. It's likely that the enemy pilot didn't consider training units to be equal to him/her, and didn't really expect to be ambushed by a fat clunker of all things. Yuuya Bridges once took on a Raptor EMD Phase in an F-15E and managed to press his fight pretty well, although he got trashed. Later on in his tenure at Yukon Base, he did fairly well with the XFJ-01a Phase 2, managing to grasp the combat tactics of another nation and use it to further enhance his effeciency in using a Japanese machine, to the point where he was able to fight an Su-47E almost equally. It should be noted that the Su-47E is an esper variant, but there shouldn't be any loss in performance from a non-esper using it. Most of the Scarlet Twins' victories can be attributed to their mind-reading powers; not to say that they suck without it, but it plays a large part in their combat actions. Superior-chan (talk) 01:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. Yeah, you're right. I think that mechanics should promote pilot's skills than pure machine performace (well, if there isn't something like F-4 vs F-22). I will definitely write your nick in credits. 10:45, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Milten No problem, glad to be of help. Good luck on your first session run. I don't play TPGs, but from what I've heard, if there's the right group of people/friends who can get into the spirit of things, I think it'll end up miles better than an MMORPG. Hopefully none of your PCs try something funny like making an Imperial Army character who can take Esper buffs with American TOPGUN training and EU cybernetic upgrades or some other kind of crazy shit... Superior-chan (talk) 11:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it. My group is experienced in roleplaying and I also won't allow something like that. And about MMO..I don't think it should be compared. MMORPG and TRPG are different kind of fun. Both are good if you have good group/good game. 12:23, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Milten Okay, I made two set of stats for F-16D Block 52 and F-15E Strike Eagle F16D: Speed: 35, Range: 250, Fuel:12, Armor:3, Frame:4, Size:6, Sensors:7, Maneuverability:18 F:15E: Speed:45, Range: 450, Fuel:16, Armor:4, Frame:6, Size: 11, Sensors:11, Maneuverability:15 What do you think about it? 01:58, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Milten Looks okay to me. Maybe tweak the Eagle for 5 Armor instead. I don't know they system you're using, so that's all I can say. Superior-chan (talk) 04:05, September 28, 2013 (UTC) It's my adaptation of In Harm's Way (mechanics where you can become pilot of modern jet fighter). Anyway, thanks for everything. Last question: How are the proportions of TSF in Imperial Japan's Army? Is Shiranui their primary TSF or still some kind of "elite" used by better units (like Sagiri's unit and Fuji Tactical Group)? And how about F-15J and F-4J? _________________________________ Solid numbers have never been given, so all I can provide is a best guess based on the representations in the various materials. The Shiranui is supposedly their latest production unit and their main frontline machine, but like aircraft production, it hasn't completely replaced all of Japan's units yet, either because of resource issues or some other reason. F-15J production ceased in 1999, and it's highly unlikely that the F-4J itself is still in production in the late 1990s; those still remaining are probably surviving units from the Invasion of Japan in 1998. Given the Shiranui's capabilities though, they're likely to be used by units with a better track record in combat, those stationed closer to the defence lines, or nearer to the areas facing Sadogashima, to better maximize their usefulness. But by itself, a fighting unit with Shiranui is not more likely to be any more elite than the other unit beside it, unless they were formed with special purposes in mind; Sagiri's 1st Tactical Armor Regiment was assigned to capitol defence, and the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group's primary mission is OPFOR for the other units of the IJA/MDF. In short, if we're talking about a unit full of fresh pilots and a unit with a few veterans around, it's likely that the Shiranui would go to the veterans, but the veterans may simply be normal pilots, and do not have to be part of any special forces to qualify for the Shiranui. One could say that the Shiranui is Japan's primary TSF, but if you're going for a reflection of the current state of the IJA/MDF, a 1/3-1/3-1/3 split or 1/4-1/4-2/4 between the F-4J/F-15J/Type-94 would be a fairer representation based on how there are so many surviving F-4Js and F-15Js in Yokohama (A-01 was the only UN unit operating the Type-94 on Japanese soil; presumably the IJA/MDF gave away older units, since the Shiranui would have been a heavy loss if taken away from the defence lines for the other UN forces, for what amounted to glorified guard duty for the better part of the decade). Superior-chan (talk) 02:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Funny thing. Shiranui is probably F-2 (Japanese multi-role fighter deployed in 1995 as replacement for F-4EJ as strike fighter). F-15 is still more popular than F-2 in Japanese Air Force because you know, usage of ground strike fighter for Japan is quite limited.. 15:10, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I have heard of a few theories, one of them being that the Shiranui is the spiritual representation of the F-1, and the Shiranui Second the spiritual representation of the F-2, and the aforementioned Shiranui = F-2 theory. Personally speaking I feel that Muv-Luv's depiction of the Empire of Japan is definitely not, and will never be, the alternate-universe representative of the State of Japan. It's an entirely different thing altogether, and that applies to its TSFs as well. Given that the TSFs have been doing what is essentially strike fighter duty for the better part of three decades, there's no need for specific fighter variants because the technology advancement of the world in Muv-Luv is already different from our world's, and that includes warfighting fronts, tactics, doctrine, and research. Having the mechs being named after fighters is a fun fact that's not really supposed to be anything more from age other than "fukken quantum mechanics, how do they work?". The F-1 never existed because the EoJ never developed an indigenous early TSF. Even the F-4J Kai is just a heavy modification of the F-4J, itself a modified production F-4. There's the F-15J, but once again, the EoJ missed out on the F-2, as none of their TSFs are even vaguely related to the F-16 series. The trend here is that when it comes to the TSFs represented in the EoJ, those are for the fighters bought from the USA IRL, but their fighter units with significant local influences have taken a radically different turn, as is keeping with the theme of the nation not having the defence policies being as severely restricted as their real-life counterparts following their defeat in WWII. It also matches well, as the BETA aren't terribly hard to kill, nor do their tactics allow for effective usage of the various fighter types (air superiority, multirole, strike, attacker, etc.) without it being extremely costly, thus restricting the types of TSFs produced. The EoJ not being heavily restricted in military power has also allowed them to field considerably stronger TSFs than the typical light fighters provided by the USA for export, as well as to ''decide on their own defensive doctrine rather than have to shape them around the products that they have to buy due to a defence deal as being part of an internationa alliance. It's like the Far East version of what would happen if Germany was allowed to retain its military design talent, a proper army, and a proper military, and a change of just a few government leaders to prevent it from reverting to the same policies, yet keeping to the effeciency and drive of the older officials who served through WWII. Without the input of external influences, and most importantly, without the input of NATO and Warsaw policies, all you need to do is introduce a new threat in, and it wouldn't be a stretch to say that Germany would also have developed their own fighter units rather than wait for the rest of Europe's war machine to get back on their feet. It all sounds very forced, of course, but given that this game's set in Japan, the creative team probably thought that it would sell worse if they somehow retained all their original TSF'ied fighters, even with such a radical change in world settings. Superior-chan (talk) 15:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, you're probably right. Thanks, that explained a lot. 16:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Milten It's just a personal explanation for something that the creative team would probably never touch on again in the future, like how the development of the TSF has completely invalidated the AV-8 Harrier, or how the A-6 is now a land-hugging naval assault unit. The whole appeal, for me, was the Cold War in a marginally more technologically-advanced setting getting sidetracked by the ultimate conspiracy theory of the '80s and '90s, an alien invasion, and how the world adapted to it. Don't think too hard about it; just sit back, and enjoy the rolling waves of despair. Superior-chan (talk) 17:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm not thinking about it too hard. It's just that my father is F-16's pilot and I'm aiming for pilots school. It's just my hobby so I like to see how real life fighters are compared to MuvLuv TSF 22:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Milten That's cool. Good luck to you, and hope you get your wings soon. Superior-chan (talk) 00:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Then what about Takemikazuchi "thin" hips and arm blocks? I mean, these are much more thin than for example Berkut's or F-22A's. How about fuel and ammo payload, then? I'm sure that his thin desing will boost agility without using additional thrusters (like F-22 or Berkut) but shouldn't it lower payload? 21:25, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Milten Extra fuel on TSFs that have them have always been mentioned to be stored in the leg sections. Ammunition storage itself is an unanswered question; only the F-15 and the Type-94 have been shown with ammo storage space. The slots for the other TSFs are as of yet still undefined. The Type-00 itself is a bit of a special case. During development, the Royal Guard quashed all concerns about logistics issues (fuel and ammo presumably amongst those) in pursuit of pure performance, since they did not foresee having to do many overseas deployments. Superior-chan (talk) 02:14, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think that I will explain TSF stats in my mechanics. (I don't know if you actually care so if you don't, then tell me) Speed: The distance that TSF is covering, moving in straight line. Range: How many kilometers TSF can deploy from base, with having enough fuel to return to it. Fuel: How many "Battle rounds" unit can spend on being in combat, without reaching bingo fuel. Armor: Nothing to add. Frame: Endurance of mechanical parts and joints, how long TSF can stay on battle ground without having to be repaired. Sensors: How good is unit at spotting BETA and other TSFs Maneuverability: How easily pilot can perform some advanced moves like Kulbit, J Turn or NOE Flight. ______________________________ It seems solid. I just have a few questions to ask: *I assume that speed is how far the TSF can cover on the board, within a single player turn (I'm not familiar with In Harm's Way). Then if Range is the number of kilometers from base the TSF can deploy, is it a restrictive value that will prevent players from moving beyond that value, or will players, for example, be allowed to ignore the F-16's 250 Range in order to push their TSF further (at the cost of losing the TSF midflight and also possibly suffering extra penalties given by a GMPC/PC/NPC superior officer if they make it back alive)? *The Fuel sounds good. In a way, players have to keep an eye out for their fuel even though they might be dodging and maneuvering only around a certain area. When you said "without reaching bingo fuel", do you mean that, for example, if the F-16 has 20 units of fuel, does it burn 1 unit per turn, or will having to perform an emergency maneuver action (like a Kulbit) or a super-long boosted jump force the player to eat up more Fuel points? *For frame, it's the same question as Fuel, actually; is it constant wear and tear, or will certain actions deplete Frame points faster (e.g. boosted jump landing being more stressful than Surfacing landing)? *I don't really have anything to say for sensors; I assume that stealth would be a clear advantage and requirements for detecting BETA would be similar across units of the same or close generation tiers. For maneuverability, apart from the question in the Fuel segment, will there be a "chance to fail" present during every execution of a move; that is to say, if a person does a Kulbit, but close to the ground, will there be a situation where, say, a failed dice roll results in the TSF going out of control and crashing head-first into the soil? Of course, I'm assuming that the pilot themselves have the skill points to keep this to a reasonably rare occurence rate, or else eliminate it entirely for easier maneuvers (e.g. at lv 20, no chance to fail a boosted jump unless due to outside/enemy inteference, and only a rare chance to fail the Albright turn unless with the aforementioned inteference.) *As for TSFs with Fixed Armaments, especially Blade Edge Armor, will there be a usability counter separate from normal armor, or will repeated contact with small and medium-sized BETA scrape away their total armor points? (tweaked to a higher value to reflect their endurace, of course) Superior-chan (talk) 02:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) 1) I should called it "Safe Range". Yes, players can move beyond but they won't have enough fuel to return to base alone. They would have to rely on allies or resupply. (It depends on country. In US Army you would be punished, in Soviet not..as long as you would complete your mission, otherwise..) 2) As long as you're moving/being in combat you're losing at least one fuel unit on battle round (battle round is players turn and BETA turn together). Boosted jumps, NOE flight and surfacing depletes fuel faster. 3) Certaint actions depletes frame points faster (I doubt that jump landing would be more painful for your TSF, but swinging big sword will certainly wear your machine faster than doing American way of shooting BETA from range) 4) In TSF vs TSF, the stealth obviously will be big advantage..as long as you can stay beyond visual range of your oponent, using cover for example. Detecting BETA won't be so easy. These little bastards are hard to spot even with modern sensors. 5) Depends on move. Easy maneveurs like surfacing, turning or breaking won't require dice roll. But you certainly can fail during Kulbit. Pilot skill will be important but even if your pilot is Mobius One reincarnation, there is still chance that you could kill yourself in failed maneveur (even best pilots are dying in accidents). Of course only the hardest moves will be so dangerous 6) TSF with Fixed Armaments will hurt smaller BETA strains while doing evasive movements. Blade Edge Armor's durability will be added to frame as a "free point". This point will wear slower than normal frame points. I made more TSF with statistics, so I can post them if you want. 08:24, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Milten Sure, no problem. Just for information, in canon, non-direct BETA detection on the tactical scale is mostly done by reading seismic signatures. While Soldiers, Warriors, and small clusters of Tanks are hard to detect for TSFs, most combat BETA at Grappler and beyond can be easily singled out with TSF sensors. About the frame points, just my two cents, but frame penalties from using weapons could be reduced unless in rare cases, such as American units attempting to use melee weapons (a more extreme example would be an F-4J picking up a Mk. 57 and using it; it is neither specced for its range, and despite its close-quarters improvements, not as much for the recoil as well). Most other TSFs not of American make are specced for close-contact warfare, so if, for example, if an F-15 Eagle uses 1 Frame point for a knife attack, 0 for shooting, 2 for using a Japanese Melee Halberd lying on the floor, and 3 for a Chinese Halberd, then a Type-94 would probably use 1 Frame point per two knife attacks, 0 for shooting, one Frame point for its own Japanese Halberd, and 2 points for using a Chinese Halberd. Frame points in regards to the TSF's durability have more to do with the weapons' specs, as the Type-74 CIWS is a slicing weapon, whereas the Falcate Sword, BWS-3 Greatsword, Type-77 Halberd, and the BWS-8 Flugelberte are all top-heavy striking weapons. Delving deeper, the Typhoon can wield both the smaller BWS-8 Flugelberte and the much larger BWS-3 Greatsword, and is the only TSF with the stated equipment for two differently-sized Melee Halberds. If you want a more accurate reflection, it would be better to attach the Frame point reductions in relation to which TSF has what weapon (eg. Typhoon gets 1 point reduction for Flugelberte, but Eagle gets 3 points for the same weapon, and Type-94 gets two points. The Greatsword only takes two points from Typhoon, but Eagle gets slapped with a whooping six points, and Type-94 gets five points, while a pilot in an Su-47, who opted to pick up the Greatsword, might only use three points because of how it's practically structured to chainsaw-punch things). Keeping it in a more player-friendly format would also be good, however, as this mostly applies to melee weapons (standard Assault Cannon models probably don't differ much apart from in-built accuracy factors due to the same caliber size). Superior-chan (talk) 09:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I think that's good idea. Of course these frame points would be depleted after mission. For example, if Shiranui did a hack'n slash on BETA with japanese halberd then it won't affect him during mission. (It's a bit non-realistic, but I think it's more player friendly), but after mission his TSF would need a repair and frame points will be depleted. F-16D- Speed: 35, Range: 250, Fuel:12, Armor:3, Frame:4, Size:6, Sensors:7, Maneuverability:18 F-15E- Speed:45, Range: 450, Fuel:16, Armor:4, Frame:6, Size: 11, Sensors:11, Maneuverability:15 MiG-21- Speed: 25, Range:150, Fuel:12, Armor:4, Frame:3, Size:8, Sensors:3, Maneuverability:12 F-4E/Gekishin- Speed: 25, Range:200, Fuel:12, Armor:5, Frame:3, Size:8, Sensors:4, Maneuverability:11 F-14- Speed:40, Range: 400, Fuel: 14, Armor:3 , Frame:5, Size: 11, Sensors:10, Maneuverability:14 F-18- Speed:32, Range: 300, Fuel: 12, Armor: 3, Frame: 4, Size: 8, Sensors: 7, Maneuverability: 16 F-18E- Speed: 45, Range: 400, Fuel: 16, Armor: 3, Frame: 5, Size: 10, Sensors: 11, Maneuverability:16 F-15C/J- Speed: 45, Range: 350, Fuel: 14, Armor: 3, Frame: 5, Size: 10, Sensors: 10, Maneuverability: 14 Type 94 Shiranui- Speed: 40, Range: 400, Fuel: 15, Armor: 3, Frame: 6, Size: 9, Sensors: 12, Maneuverability: 19 Takemikazuchi C- Speed: 45, Range: 300, Fuel:13, Armor: 3+1,Frame:7, Size:11 Sensors:13, Maneuverability:21 Takemikazuchi A- Speed: 50, Range: 300, Fuel:13, Armor: 4+1,Frame: 8, Size:11, Sensors:14, Maneuverability:23 Takemikazuchi F- Speed: 55, Range:300, Fuel: 14, Armor: 5+1, Frame:9, Size:11, Sensors:15, Maneuverability:25 Takemikazuchi R- Speed: 60, Range:300, Fuel: 15, Armor:6+1, Frame:10, Size:11, Sensors:16 Maneuverability:28 Rafale/EF- Speed: 45, Range: 450, Fuel: 16, Armor: 4+1, Frame:8, Size: 10, Sensors: 14, Maneuverability: 24 F-22A Raptor- Speed:60, Range: 500, Fuel: 17, Armor: 5, Frame:8, Size: 10, Sensors: 18, Maneuverability: 27 YF-23- Speed:60, Range: 550, Fuel: 17, Armor: 5+1, Frame: 10, Size: 10, Sensors: 18, Maneuverability: 28 Su-27- Speed: 40, Range: 350, Fuel: 14, Armor: 3+1, Frame: 5, Size: 9, Sensors: 9, Maneuverability: 17 Su-37- Speed: 45, Range: 400, Fuel: 15, Armor: 4+1, Frame: 7, Size: 9, Sensors: 14, Maneuverability: 23 Su-47- Speed: 60, Range: 500, Fuel: 17, Armor: 5+1, Frame: 10, Size: 10, Sensors: 16, Maneuverability: 28 That's all for now. 10:16, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Milten Looks good. Only thing needing correction would be F-15C/J; the F-15C is the primary US Eagle, while the F-15J is the improved Japanese version (it's been modified to handle melee combat better than the C-Eagle). Otherwise, their shooting, range, and fuel should be the same. Good call on the Rafale/Typhoon having the same stats. Superior-chan (talk) 10:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I want Kagerou and F-15C to have the same stats, but japanese variant would deplete less frame points from using japanese halberd. And yeah, in MuvLuv Universe Rafale and EF are almost the same TSF, with a slight different jump units and weapons. (In real life it's a bit more complicated) Milten. Alright then, everything looks mighty fine. And give my regards to those brave enough to pick the MiG-25. Superior-chan (talk) 11:22, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I have better idea. Hive Infiltration in MiG-25, armed only with knives! Thats would be badass challenge! 11:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Milten Heh. I can't even begin to imagine the panic... Superior-chan (talk) 11:44, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Soviet's doctrine. Is it me or it's just..plain stupid? I mean- okay, having a amazing TSF for hive infiltration is good but..how they are going to GET to hive first, without any long range support weapons for TSF? Naval is out of question, and they are really going to drag land artillery and supply lines through their gigantic territory? Using Plamya-Lisa as a mobile support is even more stupid. I mean, SOVIETS, nation that are famous for durable equipment for reasonable price would use one of the most overpriced and hard to maintain systems (Phoenix missiles) as long range solution against gigantic, probably the biggest hordes of BETA? How are they gonna bring these Berkuts to Hive? Nation that having probably the biggest open plains (Siberia) in the world using only TSF specialized at close range? Hives closer to current defence lines aren't problem, but how about deeper ones? Even in one of the TSFiA , the Zhar Battalion had to rely on Japanese T-02 Squad Guns for artillery support. I seriously don't understand what are these Russian thinking. Milten. Well, the SSG's original purpose was to provide mobile artillery without the trappings of conventional vehicles in quite-strike culling operations. This is important for the Europeans, because they don't have any mainland holdings, and their culling operations have brought them in as far as Germany, on the proverbial doorstep of the Lyons and Budapest Hives (and there're the Norwegian forces as well). Not so for the Soviets, who still have Kamchatka to fall back to, and only have one overland Hive to deal with in combat, the Evensk Hive. They don't need to invest as heavily in TSF artillery because the next few Hives available for culling by Russian forces (Blagoveshchensk, Verkhoyansk, Khatanga, Noginsk, Velsk) are all reachable by naval artillery, and unlike the other Hives in Europe, there are no waterways to access the deeper Hives; planning for culling of deeper Hives are moot, since no one would go that deep into BETA territory. Even if they didn't cull them, they'll all funnel towards Kamchatka in only one direction. As for tertiary equipment like missiles, they're not usually equipped unless for special strike operations (landing operations, heavy combat, the like), somewhat negating the cost issue; if they can make ten of them in a go then there should be more than just a numerical improvement somewhere. We've seen so little of Soviet forces, even at the end of TE, that there's still alot we don't know about their forces. The same goes for China. So far, series with settings focus as one of their primary aspects are the trilogy (on the Empire of Japan, local US and UN forces), Euro Front (on the European Union) and Schwarzemarken (on East Germany). TE dabbled in abit of everything without going too deep, and TDA is its own world. There's still plenty about the Soviets that have yet to be covered. Superior-chan (talk) 01:31, October 13, 2013 (UTC) First session done! It was good and all of my players' characters die when they screwed up Hive Infiltration and USA drops G-bombs to contain this disaster. Mechanics is working fine. 21:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Milten That's great to hear. Hope your group will be able to make some truly amazing sessions with it. Superior-chan (talk) 01:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) It's me again. I have question about F-14 vs F-15 Japan deal. Wiki says that F-14 lost because "It doesn't have close combat capacibility" but..why? I would understand higher cost (sweep wings..) but why close combat? I think that F-14 would be EVEN more easy to modify for Japanese purpose. Carrier-based landing and takeoff means that F-14 should have stronger joints than F-15, and adding pylons for close combat weapons shouldn't be too hard. Is it because of Phoenix System? It really can't be just removed from F-14's shoulders? 01:26, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Milten Close combat also includes how maneuverable it is, and not just striking strength. I can see why the Japanese would take the F-15 over the F-14; the Tomcat is maneuverable for its size and date of deployment, but it lacks the agility needed to actually carry out successful, prolonged close-combat tactics. Japanese equipment, tactics, and training don't prioritize strength in melee (TE's XFJ-01 vs J-10 is the best example of this), and instead focuses on agility. I imagine that the F-14's extra durability just wasn't a good enough tradeoff for the F-15's higher maneuverability, especially when Japanese tactics won't be making full use of that durability. The Phoenix has nothing to do with the comparison; like all secondary/tertiary equipment it can be removed, and in fact the F-14Ex doesn't have the capability to equip them because the mounts are replaced with shoulder thrusters; the F-14AN3 uses the mounts for sensor equipment instead. The cost was probably another factor, but because the Empire's main goal was the purchase of a good 2G unit, they were probably willing to spend a bit more if necessary. Ah, right. It's probably because I misunderstood F-14's agility description. I thought that it isn't less agile than Eagle thanks to it's sweep wing. Now I also can see why Japan choose Eagle over Tomcat. 16:18, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Milten @doujin images -> "F-18 with Phoenix" Sorry, I do not know a lot about the subject... But this manga isn't canon? http://www.dm5.com/manhua-muv-luv-euro-front-comic/ If it is in such a way, I am sorry... unfortunately understand no word about what stands there written ^^ >>EF-Typhoon It isn't canonical. I'm not clear who was the actual author (I was told it was a side story by the same person who wrote Chicken Divers, although by whom, I can't remember nor find the text for it), but as far as I can gather, it has never been officially incorporated into the Euro Front stories (on page 5, it's titled as a fan book, and to the best of my knowledge, it has always been sold as such). Lilia does make an appearance in it, as a member of VMF-536 Bloody Nightmare (Lilia being a part of Bloody Nightmare during that time period is canonical), but that should not be its judging factor, as BN's only known deployment was with British forces. As well, on page 28, the guy calling for Rot Squadron, with the callsign of Rot-1, looks nothing like Gerhard, despite being called Gerhard, according to the small text above his panel. Granted, the events within, which were supposed to occur sometime around and in-between TSFIA Euro Front #4 and #5, could still be utilized for a future story, but that's another matter entirely. And back to the matter at hand, the AIM-54 has its own unique mount for usage by the Tomcat. Given the structure of that mount, the Phoenix missile box isn't compatible with the Mount Pylon. Missile boxes are also traditionally shoulder-mounted (so that the TSF can still use its pylons), and the aircraft F-18E/F, as a US fighter (their TSF versions are usually closer to their real-world counterparts in terms of similarities), cannot equip the Phoenix missile. That should clear up everything, I hope.Superior-chan (talk) 18:32, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Get it. Thanks again! EF-Typhoon (talk) 08:26, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Adding new data from Chronicles 4 I assume alot of the guys have ordered or purchased Chronicles 4. But I think we should wait on inputting new from it since spoiling wouldn't be fun for the wiki-users who haven't bought it. Whats your stance on this. F-23FTW (talk) Inputting information on the characters and their background is fine. It's only story details that should be withheld first for the sake of avoiding spoilers. Most of them probably already know about the Colorado battle thanks to TSFIA, so take it as a guideline on what kind of information is accepted here for now. Just steer clear of overly-spoilerish things (Does Marimo shoot Takeru, the aftermaths of the attack on the JFK Hive, what exactly happened to Mother Goose 1, will Sagiri ever defeat Walken, etc.) Superior-chan (talk) 11:59, September 27, 2013 (UTC) So I played Last Divers... and if you eventually get it and play it... I think you will be surprised by it... We need to especially change info on one character... Hmmm, okay. I'm gonna start posting some of the War Ensemble chracters then. BTW did you get CL4 yet? F-23FTW (talk) Go ahead and make the necessary changes. I'm not planning to get 04 for the time being... I'm going to be more of Cross Operation, IW, and TE Guidance-centric for the next year at least. Superior-chan (talk) 13:48, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll take care of that tomorrow. I needa replay it again. My eyes are fucking red from overplaying.F-23FTW (talk) People who fail Figure of Speech Don't feel too bad. The issue with the internet is that it's ultimately a text-based medium. People either take things too literally or don't take things seriously enough. Add to that the fact that people are of different countries and cultures and what may be meaningful in one country may mean nothing in another (EG Brits think Puns are hilarious, Americans hate them--but both speak english, sorta). You're going to get people (and I'm looking at a few people on this wiki and on AniSuki) who read one word and blow it out of proportion with Insane Troll Logic. Wavehawk (talk) 08:49, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Technically speaking the other editor isn't wrong in his/her edit for that article. When it comes to introductory summaries, I prefer to pursue a more "flowery" writing pattern, and keep neutrality for the meat of the article. "The world is dying" is meant to signify the overall state of the TDA world; it's not "dying" like inside a fantasy setting per se, but with the French and Americans going at each other, it's pretty much on its last legs in terms of having a civilization on it. Hence "the world is dying". But I just can't bring myself to trust anyone who spells "dying" as "dieing". Superior-chan (talk) 13:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Wiki legalese questions I'm wondering: Can I use pics from the Kotobukiya storeon the wiki? EG I'm putting up boxart of the TSF kits on the kits page, and usually I just get pics taken by other people or my own pics ofthe boxart. But the only boxart I can see of the limited-edition kits (such as Takeru's Takemi 00C and the upcoming infinities F-22) can only be seen on the Kotobukiya webpage. I'm not sure if using these advertised pics on the wiki constitutes as fair use of materials online and I don't want to risk the wiki getting in trouble because of that. What I mean is: I know we use pics from various sources and so far they're okay. But if I use pics that are intended as advertisment? ____________________ Uploading those images aren't going to hurt their sales in any way. It'll even turn up on an English-based Goggle Search. As long as it's not heavily impacting the capabilities for sales or directly infringing upon the original artist/creator's wishes (I highly doubt that for the former, in this case), then I see no issue with it. Generally, if it's because of supporting a text section, knowledge of a specific event, product, or a lack of "example images", then it should be fine. To further stabilize your position, you could edit the images to include only the boxart. Kotobukiya was even nice enough to put it in low-res, so you don't have to resize it yourself to set your position in cast-iron. There are other images and content on this wiki that skirt far closer to the edge, anyways (eg. being the sprite showcases, still undecided if they should be reduced in size or taken off completely). And since we're not Wikipedia, we don't need to follow their rules that closely. Superior-chan (talk) 04:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) No worries. Thanks. I'll put up photos for the kits' box art, then. Wavehawk (talk) 04:19, November 3, 2013 (UTC) '''Correct info Can you confirm the source and authenticity of this page http://muvluv.wikia.com/wiki/Mira_Bridges ? The guy whos editing this is pretty inconsistant of what he writes and usually gets undo'ed by you or someone others.F-23FTW (talk) 23:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I undid his edits because his structuring was completely off-key, not to mention his other edits, especially his insistence on the USA having tens of thousands of TSFs. I don't follow the animesuki forums, so I can't say anything about the Mira Bridges article, but from what I know, he's got at least a few pointers down. I'll be leaving it as it is for the time being.'' Superior-chan (talk) 00:56, October 17, 2013 (UTC)'' That reminds me. About 300 If I have time I'll patrol around animesuki and see if it's legit or not. I'll check my ML related books.F-23FTW (talk) 05:42, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I haven't seen all the edits, but if he's claiming the info is from Anisuki (which I'm on), then he's either full of BS or is the most gullible nit ever. Asuki tosses fan theories around all the time, and the theories are as wrong as they are right most of the time. I also have a funny feeling it's someone I got tempbanned for screaming at a few months back on Asuki. Wavehawk (talk) 10:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I made the mistake of renaming the TE scripts I had on hand to what I thought they were talking about, so I'm not going to dive back into TE for the time being unless I have ten good reasons. Gabgrave has an .excel file with the scripts' original file numbers lined up in progression order, though, so if you have the TE scripts on hand, you can ask him which files constitute the third quarter of the game. Superior-chan (talk) 13:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Superior-chan, I'll try to search it up. But if it's merely a theory I am going to erase it.F-23FTW (talk) 15:34, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Kanna art I saw this on pixiv. http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=39448763 and I remember you emailed me once and you had the identical username and email address. Just wondering if it was you. Cause I found it hilarious.F-23FTW (talk) 08:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I was going through Atonement, and inspiration just struck when I heard the drill instructors shouting. And it just continued on unchecked. Superior-chan (talk) 13:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh so it is you haha. Nice,F-23FTW (talk) 00:14, November 2, 2013 (UTC) '''adding chat feature? Have you ever thought about adding a chat feature on this wikia? Your like the only admin or mod thats really active right now so. Whatdayathink kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 17:23, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Technically I am not a full admin. I'll bring it up to them; if there's no reply, I'll add it in at the end of this week, because I don't see any cons in not doing so. I'm expecting it to be quite quiet, however. Superior-chan (talk) 12:26, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sounds cool. Also are the "full" admins even active? I haven't seen them around for more than a half a year. They should just promote you to full since you are the most active around here. kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 13:56, December 17, 2013 (UTC) What are the details behind the suggestion? Is it like an IRC client or something to take the place of article comments? Heparin (talk) 21:22, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I'll step in here as I brought this up to Superior-chan. I was thinking about an IRC format. I see no need to take out the article comment feature as it is used frequently. I mean, the only purpose of the IRC is to form cohesion within the wikia and it's more simple to access rather than going to the certain article to another to comment or reply. That's my opinion on this.kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 00:14, December 18, 2013 (UTC) So whats going on with adding the chat feature? Haven't heard since last week. kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 01:26, December 23, 2013 (UTC) As promised, I'll try and see if I can add it in. Of course, if another admin decides to remove it, it's within their boundary to do so. Superior-chan (talk) 12:23, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Appreciate it. I'll doubt the admins will do anything. kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 16:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Moving blogs out of wikia So someone complained to me about I was spamming the blogs up and I've gotta admit that I do like to blog and few others do too. User Unin brought this up to the admin(founder) and Unin said moving the blog feature to blogger or any other site maybe better in order to keep the wikia clean. I thought this was a good idea so I wanted to bring this up to you. kannanaoeizmylyfe (talk) 02:00, December 28, 2013 (UTC) About the Escutcheon Where did the term "escutcheon" come from? I understand that it's a real term, but unless it's LD 8, I've never seen the Type-92 named anything else other than Type-92 Multipurpose Supplemental/Additional Armor. Superior-chan (talk) 12:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I got the A3 Fubuki kit. It has transfers for marking it as either 20701, 20703 or 20705 with another set titled in english as UN markings for the shoulders and another one titled Escutcheon for the Type-92 (not to be confused with the Type-92 which also comes with the kit, being something COMPLETELY different of course :P). It's labelled on the construction diagram in english as Escutcheon too. I assumed being an official product it would be official terminology, sorry of it isn't. Shiranui-kun (talk) 16:26, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Not that it's wrong or non-official, per se, but I think it should go under a Trivia section, because it's a kit detail not shown on settings materials, like the Su-37's shoulder markings in the TE photonovels. Could I ask for a photograph? I'm curious about it. ''Superior-chan (talk) 11:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) '' Sorry it took so long, I had to wait for the stars to align and such in order for me to be awake at such a time when I could actually talk to other people (yay heavy duty painkillers), but I finally managed to get that scan done. Here's the link for an image of the transfers and the instruction page. Shiranui-kun (talk) 20:46, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Just sating my curiosity. Never bought an A3 and probably never will, by the looks of the line, but it's details like this (eg. The Su-27/-37's shoulder codes in the TE photonovels) that really need cataloging. Just a heads-up, I can't tell if it's calling the UN decal an escutcheon, referring to it as a heraldry, or to the shield proper, so I'll just shift it to the trivia line. Stay safe and healthy. Superior-chan (talk) 12:28, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I guess you may have seen this already but... Muv-Luv photonflowers*. Most of the Alternative stuff is a recap of Chronicles 01 plus Atonement, Inheritance and such but the Extra stuff looks like it might be interesting. Curse you PS3 only release taking away my ITH crutch, now I have to read as well as listen. Shiranui-kun (talk) 02:39, March 26, 2014 (UTC)